Who Am I?
by Maralagidyne
Summary: Minato Arisato can use many personae right? Is there any way for him to share his personae with the S.E.E.S. members?
1. Her Seemingly Dangerous Plan

_Hee Ho everybody! This is Maralagidyne's first fanfic so please don't flame me! (not that I would like a flame in my fanfics later)._

_Summary: 'Minato Arisato can use many personae right? Is there any way for him to share his personae with the S.E.E.S. members?'_

_Who Am I Chapter 1: Her (Seemingly) Dangerous Plan_

_I own nothing in this fanfiction, except the plot (mostly's mine, only some taken from the game script) _

* * *

August 8th 2009

Minato is reading a book titled 'Divination for Dummies' when someone knocked on his heaven's door.

"Arisato, It's me. Can I have a word with you?" The voice said with a serious and commanding tone. Though there's a bit of happiness in her voice.

"Coming!" He said while making his way toward the door. Minato opened the door and met the student council president.

"Good morning. There's something important I need to tell you but I think it would be best if you saw it for yourself. Come to the 4th floor meeting room when you get home tonight, okay? I'll see you then." As usual, Mitsuru-senpai only said things necessary in one breath. And she disappeared before Minato gave any response.

At the meeting room, looks like Aigis and Junpei are the only one here.

"Does this means we have a new mission?" The persona-user gynoid asked to Junpei, only to have the latter rubbed the back of his head uncertainly and said "I dunno. But the alarm's not ringin'..."

"No Yukari-san! The EP stands for Electrically Powered, while MS stands for Multiple Stops." Fuuka said a bit loud as she entered the meeting room with Minato and Yukari. Apparently they're debating over something.

"Who told you that? EPMS means Excessively Powered Mach Speed!" Yukari said with an annoyed tone.

"Please ladies, don't fight over trains..." Minato sighed. Then he saw Junpei making some jokes about Ikutsuki-san to Aigis.

"I don't think it's appropriate to insult the chairman Junpei-san." Aigis replied.

"Oh sure. But don't you think they resemble each other?" Junpei said while rubbing his goatee.

"Who resemble who?" Minato joined their conversation with a curious look, seemingly tired from Fuuka and Yukari's train debate.

"Ah Minato dude! How I love to see someone who can appreciate my jokes!" Exclaimed Junpei as he throw his arm for a hug to Minato, only for Minato to punch him straight on the nose with veins pulsating on his forehead.

"Cut it out Junpei. Besides, what's this 'insult the chairman' stuff?" Minato asked as he rub his blood covered hand to his shoulder. "Don't tell me it's about Ikutsuki-san and his bike"

"Oh dude that one is not so funny anymore! I've discovered a new one!" Looks like Junpei didn't care about his bleeding nose because he looks pretty excited. "Okay did ya know Kariyazaki Shogo?"

"No" Minato and Aigis shook their head.

Fuuka and Yukari has stopped their debate and they leaned over Aigis' 'shoulder' and listened to Junpei.

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." Yukari also shook her head.

"Yes. Err... No. I mean no." Fuuka shook her head.

"Urgh! And here I thought you guys could appreciate the art of jokes and insults!" Junpei said slapping his forehead.

For some reason, Yukari seemed to be shocked. "Huh!?" she exclaimed.

"Look! Koro-chan!" Fuuka gasped. They all ran over to the table, where Koromaru, Mitsuru, and Akihiko are standing. Koromaru has a collar on him. Collar and a vest with small wings adorned on the front legs.

"Woof" For some reason Koromaru looks contented. Perhaps it's the wings.

Fuuka was worried "Are you okay!? ...Where'd you get this collar?"

"That collar is designed to help control his Persona. In other words, it's an Evoker for dogs." Mitsuru has expected their reaction. Worry on Fuuka, surprise on Yukari, joy on Junpei, happiness on Aigis, and boredom on Minato. Not that she expect him to show any emotion (which he rarely showed).

"Wait... Does that mean he'll be going into battle?" Yukari looks more surprised than she'd been.

A smile made its way to Mitsuru's face. "It was a surprise for me as well. But according to the tests, it's quite possible. In fact, it was the Chairman's suggestion. ...We'll be looking after him here in the dorm."

"Is that okay with you, Koro-chan?" Fuuka's worry has switched over to happiness. "Woof." The soon to be member of S.E.E.S. replied.

"He says, "I'll return the favor." Aigis translated the canine's word. Apparently one simple woof can be translated into many words.

"Hey, make yourself at home... The more the merrier, right? Who cares if you're a dog? Alright, I'll take him for a walk. It's summer break after all!" Junpei asked his senpais for permission.

"It is Iori. Enjoy your summer vacation while you can. summer classes start next week. I'll see to it that you graduate."

"Wha-?" Hunpei froze in his place, and laughed awkwardly. "Good one there senpai. I never thought you're into jokes!"

"She really mean it Junpei-kun. Apparently everyone is having a hard time to balancing study and training. That's why the chairman agreed. I thought I've told Yukari-san and Fuuka-san." Akihiko said solemnly. "Though I like more training and less studying." A smirk appeared on his face.

Mitsuru's face turned dark in response. "Akihiko Sanada. You do realize that muscles are useless without a decent brain to determine the muscles' usage."

"Gah! Okay okay I understand!" The usually cool senpai is now almost pissed his pants.

"What the hell!? Seriously! Why you didn't tell me?" everyone focused their attention to Yukari and Fuuka.

"You should thank her Stupei! at least your grade won't be as bad as before." Yukari smacked him on the head.

Minato, who'd been quiet the whole time switched his attention from Yukari to Mitsuru.

"So, you called us all here just to introduce Koromaru?" His voice had that calm tone, but soothing at the same time.

"Hey Junpei!" He caught Junpei's attention. "3 Cielo Mist there's more than that." he said holding his wallet.

"Make it 7! I'm damn positive I'll win again now!" He replied grinning.

Mitsuru coughed before they raised their bet anymore further. "Actually, there's something more important than this."

"Ha! Payback's a bitch isn't it?" Minato opened his palm toward Junpei, a unusual grin on his face.

"Urgh. Okay ya win now buddy." Junpei prepared some money from his pocket. "I'll go get them." He slumped outside.

"So senpai, what's the important stuff other than Koromaru?" Fuuka looks at her senpais curiously.

"Okay. You all know that Arisato has the ability to wield multiple personas" She started, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Correction." Minato raised his hand. "It's personae, not personas."

"Okay" Annoyed Mitsuru is **real **trouble for everyone. At least that's what Akihiko told Junpei.

"Therefore, I asked the Persona Division from Kirijo Group to analyze a circumstances for someone to wield multiple personae. Their research proves fascinating, as you can see here." She walked toward a gadget covered in old blankets in the middle of the meeting room.

"I Present You" She grabbed the blanket dramatically.

"Cielo Mists!" Junpei made his way to the group holding 7 cans of Cielo Mist.

"Thank you for breaking the mood Stu~pei..." Yukari shook her head. "Anyway, I'll take 2 cans for me and Fuuka." She took 2 cans of Cielo Mist.

"Hey!" The goatee teen exclaimed. "What in the world are you doing???" He pointed to the gadget. In his view, it looks like a bunch of blankets.

Mitsuru sighed. Her dramatic moment has been ruined by Junpei. "This, Iori. Is called 'Persona Transporter'!!" She pulled the old blanket.

If one took a glance at the Persona Transporter, it looks like a regular PC. Except you switch the monitor with a black flat 29' TV and put 8 telephone box-like chambers beside the computer. Each chambers had a panel on top of it. From left to right, the first three panel says Empress, Emperor and Lovers. The fourth panel is empty. The fifth and sixth panel said Magician and Priestess, while the last two panel is also empty.

"Hey! Are we doing something awesome here?" An excited Junpei asked.

"In this meeting, I merely wanted to show you the Persona Transporter. Since it is currently incomplete, please give us some more time." Mitsuru said as she covered the Transporter with blankets again.

"Junpei! 1 cielo mist here!" Minato said, Junpei throw a can to him. "Here ya go! You won the bet after all."

"I am. Now give the cielo mists to everyone." The S.E.E.S. field leader commanded.

Everyone is currently holding a can of cielo mist.

"Everybody, three cheers for sweet revenge!" Minato said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Emo boy." Akihiko retorted, emptying the can in one sip.

* * *

_1 Chapter down many more to go! Please review! Give me a reason to write chapter 2._

_Also if there's something you felt wrong in this fanfic, feel free to tell me in your review!_

_No flames please! _


	2. Morning Misery

_Haaaa terribly sorry for that 1 month delay! Student council business really wears me out you know._

_  
Well, looks like first chapter got zero reviews. I'm fine with that (for now)._

_  
Thank you for NightmareSyndrom for alerting this story! You don't know how much it meant for me! :D_

_  
Anyway, I don't think people understand the Kariyazaki Shogo part in chapter 1._

_  
Kariyazaki Shogo is an Ikebana Professional, google him man! His haircut resembled Ikutsuki. (Though the idea came after I read the infamous Tartarus Theater)_

_  
Ikutsuki: Well at least I'm not wearing a hairband._

_  
Me: Quiet you._

_  
Ah and I do not own Persona 3, the Megadeth song, and some boxing reference here._

* * *

"Seriously senpai. What's this transporter thingy do?" Junpei asked curiously while throwing his empty can away.

"1. This transporter allows us to use advantage of Arisato. 2. The nearest trash can is only a few steps behind you, so I advise that you take advantage of it too."

Aigis gave a confused look to everyone present "Mitsuru-san, I believe what you said as taking advantage of Minato-kun should count as a crime. Is that true?"

Junpei himself, as one knew. Is a mastermind of perverseness in S.E.E.S. showed his devilish smirk, along with his pervert laugh "Eheheheeh... So our cute robot here has finally learned a thing in the art of perverseness." He said, swinging his arm over Aigis' shoulder, if those things count as her shoulder.

"I-It's not what you all are thinking about. And Yamagishi stop your laughing!" The empress retorted, her face red like her hair.

"S-So-Sorry senpai! I can't help it!" The teal haired teen replied between laugh, if one look closely, it looks like she's on high.

S.E.E.S. Field leader let out a loud sigh from his mouth "Fuuka-san..." He said while helping her to stand up. "I'm sorry for doing this." He took her thumb to his mouth and bite it like a stray dog would.

"Aah!" Fuuka yelped in shock. A vein popped on Akihiko's head. "Minato-kun... I told you to stop watching that crazy TV show right...?"

Junpei looks confused "What TV show?"

"It's called Tanaka's Amazing Tips And Tricks. Airing right after Tanaka's Amazing Commodities." Minato replied, regaining his cool back. "And last Sunday the trick was 'How To Stop Laughing At Inappropriate Times'."

"Dude, and people called me an idiot at school..." Junpei said back, slapping his forehead in process.

"But this idiot managed to get first place in midterm and final. Unlike another idiot I know..." Fortunately, Yukari's words managed to stop the two idiots from bickering any further, even before they started their bickering.

"By the way senpai, about that 'use advantage of me' stuff. What's that supposed to mean?" Minato asked, concerned about his own safety AND his balls.

"I have made a calculation in my memory. And the result proves that the Persona Transporter, as its name suggested, can be used for transporting personae between persona-users." Aigis explained in a monotonous voice, apparently a gynoid can be pretty useful for explaining the obvious.

"It is better for you to leave this to me. I will tell you when the time has come. For the meantime, why don't you prepare yourself for the summer school?" As always, one breathe for a thousand words.

Junpei, holding the title as Gekkoukan's #1 Slacker groaned "Ouch... Talk about being dragged back to reality."

Fuuka, still rubbing her sore thumb. Tried her best to calm the slacker "W-Well, it's only for a few weeks, so let's make the most of it..." She said with a sweet smile.

"Well, glad there's no summer school for seniors. Now I can work my way to buy that treadmill I saw on TV!" Akihiko said, glimmering with enthusiasm. Only a dark aura beside him killed the enthusiasm, courtesy of Mitsuru Kirijo.

"I knew about it. That's why I hired a tutor for you" The heiress said with a smirk, ultimately killing Akihiko's enthusiasm.

"Well, there goes my training. Now to punch the light out of my tutor..." He replied with a shrug.

"You wouldn't dare" The red haired lady retorted back, it's pretty rare for them to be in an argument like this.

"Oh, why wouldn't I? He won't be able to stand up after a jab or two." The training maniac asked, rubbing his right gloves. _Must prevent this from getting rusty, _he thought.

"Because your tutor is a woman, a professional boxing woman to be exact. I assume you know her, Ulala Serizawa."

"Wha-? For real? That Ulala? The one with orange hair???" Akihiko shouted in shock. _Boxing stuff, _Junpei thought.

"Ula who? I don't get it" Confused along with everyone, Yukari asked Aigis for the most logical answer.

From the look on her eyes, one could tell that Aigis is currently searching for any information on the internet.

"My research is done." She said in a monotonous tone. "Ulala Serizawa, the current WIBA, WIBF, and WBC's Super flyweight champion. Defended her titles 6 times in a row. Famous for her Twinkle Nebula, an uppercut that made her opponents flew to the edge of the ring, almost like a hurricane." The gynoid explained for the umpteenth time in a monotonous voice like she was reading a biography.

"Figures. Akihiko-senpai's kind of girl, eh?" Junpei blurted, founded another opportunity for a tease.

"What's that supposed to mean" The boxer replied in confusion.

"Ya know it better than me senpai." Junpei shrugged, an act he rarely does. "Tough girl play it rough on bed" He said in a smile.

"A-Anyway. Serizawa-san will give you a hand in your training, literally." A devilish smile made its way to her face "I wish you to stay alive for school."

"All right... Minato! How about a wild duck?" Looks like Junpei has recovered from his loss at their last bet.

Minato replied with a nod, and said "Is Peta-Wac okay?" The goatee-boy nodded enthusiastically "One Peta-Wac set Akihiko-senpai won't make it to school the first day".

"One Peta-Wac set Akihiko-senpai WILL make it to school." Junpei made his choice too.

"Seriously..." Yukari sighed "Men is so cruel sometimes, they even made a bet over their upperclassmen's live."

"H-He-Hey Don't my feelings matter here?" Akihiko stammered over their bet. "One Peta-Wac set I'll make it to school WITHOUT ANY SCRATCH!" He said slamming his wallet on the table.

His action made a chorus of ohhs on everyone. "Woof" Koromaru barked, wagging his tail.

"Koromaru said "Akihiko-sama will win"" Aigis translated the dog talk.

"Well I suggest everyone go and get your beauty sleep. You'll need it for sure" Akihiko suggested, prompting everyone to sleep.

* * *

Who Am I?

* * *

8/9/09

Morning, 09.00 AM

Yukari was cooking a breakfast when someone knocked on the dorm's door. "Junpei open the door will you!" She shouted while flipping a scrambled egg on the frying pan.

"Coming" He said putting down his PSP on the couch and marched for the door.

Outside, an orange-haired woman in her early 30's, wearing a long green skirt and a matching green tank-top which bears a spider web motives on both. Her black boots tapping impatiently, _aren't they supposed to be awake at this time?_ She thought with a frown on her purple colored lips.

Seconds after that, the door finally opened, revealing one Junpei Iori. "Excuse me, but who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Ulala Serizawa, does Mitsuru Kirijo live here?" she asked straight to the point.

"Oh you're Akihiko-senpai's tutor right? I'll go get her" Junpei made his way to Mitsuru, who's reading a book on her favorite couch.

"Yo senpai, that Ulala woman is here. She said she wanted to see you."

"Is that so?" Her underclassmen's words picked her interest. "I'd better see her." She put down her book and went for the door.

"Well, let's see what's on my hand... Here goes, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" He shouted, waking Minato, who's asleep on the couch. "Dude shut up will you! It's only a card game, and I'm trying to take a nap here!" He said before laying his head on the couch again.

Meanwhile, Mitsuru was discussing something with Ulala.

"I see... Why don't you take a seat? I would like to introduce you to our little team"

"Thank you"

Yukari and Aigis brought some plate to the table, wearing their training pants and sweaters in pink and yellow, respectively when they saw a yawning senpai walking past them "Ah, good morning senpai" Yukari said.

Aigis however, has her own way of saying good morning "Akihiko-san, you are committing an act of yawning, along with a bag under both of your eyes and the way you carried yourself, I assume you didn't get enough sleep"

"Say, any of you see Junpei-kun? I wonder why that douchebag leaved his stuff in front of my door." He said holding a book, abruptly titled "Kamasutra for dummies".

A vein popped on Yukari's forehead, as a sound of shifting gears can be heard, a proof that Aigis is searching on the internet.

Then, a 'click' came from her head.

"Kamasutra, originally came from India is an act of-" Her explanation were cut short by Yukari, still with a vein on her forehead taking a short bow from her bag (which she brought and wear while cooking) and using forks in substitution for arrows.

Some chipping sound can be heard, along with a loud, girly scream which originated from Junpei, as he struggled to take the forks that pinned him to the wall. "WHAT THE HELL??? WHO DID THIS TO ME???" He screamed, still struggling from the forks.

Junpei's PSP, after being dropped violently has been picked up by Minato. "I'd better turn this nuisance off" he said while taking the battery out and putting it in his pocket. However before he can get back to sleep he saw Yukari, along with Aigis and Akihiko bringing their respective weapons, except Akihiko now's holding a book.

"YUKA-TAN! WHAT I'VE DONE NOW??? IT'S MORNING AND YOU'RE ALREADY TRYING TO KILL ME???"

"Relax Stupei... I'm not the one trying to kill you now" Yukari sighed, and she pointed her thumb to Akihiko, who's now emitting a dark aura "He is"

"Is it always like this everyday?" A concerned Ulala whispered to Mitsuru near the receptionist's desk.

"As much I wish to say no, sadly the answer is yes." The lady sighed in response to her dorm mate's behavior. "Could you handle this situation?" she asked.

"Single-handedly" The boxing woman replied, rubbing her bandaged palm.

Seconds before Akihiko released his wrath on Junpei, he's already flying helplessly near the stairs after a blur of green flashed in front of him.

"Pathetic. And people said you're the golden boy?" The green revealed itself as Ulala herself, unleashed a Twinkle Nebula on poor Akihiko.

"Man. That's what I call a critical punch!" Based on the way he talked, along with a grin and a thumb up looks like Junpei has forgotten the fact that he's now pinned to a wall with forks.

Double critical to be exact, as Ulala's punch hit Akihiko right to a place sacred for all men, the crotch.

"Damn that's gonna leave a mark down there" Although deep inside his mind Minato thought of something along the line of _I wonder if she has a persona?_

Aigis walked over to Akihiko's unconscious body and put a hand on his chest "He's still alive, although he is now unconscious."

"Did I overkill him?" Ulala is pretty concerned about her soon-to-be pupil condition.

The dormitory's front door opened revealing a Fuuka, wearing similar training pants and sweater like Yukari and Aigis, albeit in green.

"Yukari-san! Aigis-chan! How long will you cook here?" She said, innocently.

However, as she landed her eyes on Akihiko and Junpei, she fainted right on the spot.

Everyone went into rush mode, helping dragging Akihiko and Fuuka to the nearest couch, knocking down Minato (who's trying to sleep again after Aigis checking on Akihiko) in process.

* * *

Who Am I?

* * *

Slow but sure, Akihiko woke up after Ken splashed cold water to his face.

"Seriously I thought there's some bar fight down here" The elementary kid sighed, maybe he's older than he looks.

"Urgh... What the hell's going on? All I remember is a blur of green knocked me right on my manliness" Akihiko stuttered after each word, like he's on hangover after some bachelor party.

"Suck it up, now get you lazy ass down here soldier! Give me 20!" Ulala shouted right to her pupil's ear.

"Y-Yes maam! 20 push coming!" Akihiko started to do some push-ups with Ulala counting on it.

"1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Faster!" She slapped his back with the kamasutra book.

"Keep it up sarge, I'm counting on you" Mitsuru said, impressed by Ulala's way of 'training'.

Ulala keep her counting, until... "17. 18. 19. 1. 2. 3. 4. Stay with that pace and a snail will beat you on it! Faster!"

"Dude, that's one scary drill sergeant" Junpei, after released from his misery of pinned to the wall with forks whispered to Minato, who nodded in agreement "Yeah. I wonder if she's a war veteran..."

Listening bits and pieces on their conversation, Ulala stopped her counting "18. 19. 20. You're free to go now!"

"Actually, I am a war veteran. And I am here to discuss about my war AND your war too"

"Our war? Whaddaya mean?" Junpei failed to hide his surprise with confusion.

"Persona" That one word stopped everyone except Mitsuru from whatever they're doing.

"You know about persona?" Ken asked with surprise.

"What? You know about them too Ken?" Minato never considered the fact that an elementary student knew about personae.

"Well, I've been secretly trained by Ikutsuki-san to control my persona" The kid replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Very well. Shall we begin?" Mitsuru made a gesture for everyone to sit on the couch.

"My name is Ulala Serizawa; a few years ago I was a persona-user just like all of you here"

"Wait. If you're a persona-user, that means the evoker had been invented many years ago?" Curiously digging into the story, as expected from Minato.

"Kirijo-san has told me about that before. Back then, we summoned personae without devices." She explained "I'll show you"

Ulala threw her fist frontward and opened her palm, revealing a card glowing with blue flames. She crushed the card with her bare fist. "Astria!" She called her persona's name.

A figure floated above her. With large, oval arms but a quite small hands for to the arms to fit. It wore a black helmet that only showed the mouth, while a ball hanging on each side of its head, functioning as pigtails. The yellow-blue leg looks metallic, in comparison to its brown torso and arms.

"How may I help you master Serizawa?" The figure asked in a divine-like voice, echoing in the whole room.

"Hmm... How about a Me-Patra?"

Small, twinkling particles fell from the sky, almost like a rain. Fuuka made a moan before she opened her eyes slowly.

"Wha-? What's going on?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, the prince charming has kissed you" Junpei whispered to her ears in a seductive tone while licking his lips. Which prompted the hacker to blush.

Her cheeks went to a nice gradation, ranging from pink, then to red, and finally reached its peak as her cheeks turned crimson-red, almost like a blood.

"Shut up will you? We're on a serious conversation here." Akihiko shushed the juniors, turning back to Ulala and Mitsuru.

Junpei decided to listen to Ulala's story.

"As I've said before. There's a chance for the transporter to work if we had a sufficient host."

"Of course. Arisato? Would you mind to summon a persona?" Mitsuru asked, lending him her evoker.

"Okay. Orpheus!" He blasted his head, summoning the master of strings, and it vanishes after summoned.

"Okay. That'll take care of our problem. For this summer you may stay at our dorm. Your room's on the third floor."

\\ Don't Remember Where I Was // A song came out from nowhere.

\\ I've Realized Life's A Ga- // "Ah that's my cell" Minato picked up the call.

"Ah. Okay. I see. See you then." He closed his cell. "Yo Junpei, there's an urgent meeting. Kenji wanted us to be at Hagakure in 15 minutes" Junpei almost got a heart attack right there "15??? What the hell?"

"Meeting? Are you two in some kind of gang?" Mitsuru's dark aura from last night returned "Such act will be punished severely with an execution"

"Nah, we're just a small group of kids having fun. Me, Emo-boy here" Junpei answered, jabbing his thumb to himself and Minato. "Kenji, and Kaz. Call us the 'Desperate Boys'!"

"Sounds like a boyband to me" Yukari snickered.

"Okay everyone is free to go now"

"Hold it" Ken said out of blue.

"Hmm? What's the matter Ken? You wanna join the 'Desperate Boys'?" Junpei's mind leaping in joy of having a new member.

"No, it's... er... Can you please do not tell Ikutsuki-san that you're already knew about my power?"

"Don't worry Nemesis. I'll keep it with my life" Minato gave the kid a thumb up.

"Thank- Hey! How did you know about Nemesis!?" Ken said.

A shrug, that's what he got from Minato "Beats me. That's the first thing in my mind when I saw you walking downstairs"

* * *

Who Am I?

* * *

_Well there's chapter 2 for you._

_  
FYI, Ulala Serizawa is a playable character from Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, and Twinkle Nebula is one of Astria's spell, stronger than a garudyne (imagine it as a P2 version of Panta Rhei)_

_  
Also, the song on Minato's cell is A Tout Le Monde (Set Me Free) by Megadeth._

_  
Please review T_T even a 'nice story' is like a finding gold for me..._


	3. Body Switch?

_This. Is. Chapter. 3._

_Dammit my sense of humor is a bit dry lately :( anyway, I will reply to reviews here, in this upper author note (dunno what's the name, sorry)_

_NightmareSyndrom: Err... I don't know if I should say 'thank you' or 'please give some tips for the story's improvement'. You really read the author note in chapter 2 right? My brother ROFL'd when he read your review._

_TheNewCultKing: Or should I call you 'unknown reviewer?' thank you for the compliment! though next time (boy how confident I am) please login before review ^_^_

_Patcheresu: Thank You ! Akihiko as Keigo Asano? hmm...Keigo is more like Junpei, only he's a quick learner. I'll give it a thought. Don't worry someone won't steal Minato's persona :D_

_Now for you who read this chapter (and hopefully, review), be careful though since this chapter will change the story 180 degree. You'll know what I'm talking about, soon._

_CHAPTER 3 ! Tam Da Da Dam !_

_(Note: I still do not own Persona 3 or any other thing referenced here, that's if you found any) _

* * *

"Well then, whaddya waiting for? C'mon man!" Junpei shouted outside.

"That's my cue. See you at night." Minato walked outside.

The truth is, Kenji asked Minato and Junpei to give the chef some help in cooking. As a ramen enthusiast, Kenji wouldn't wait for a second chance. Junpei on the other hand, refused to help because it's 'way outta his league'.

Junpei let out a loud groan while Kenji explained the situation "For god's sake Kenji, we're here as customers not waiters! Where's Kaz anyway?"

"Whoa calm down dude! I'm not finished yet! Besides, Kaz can't come, something about his knee." Kenji threw his arms in a surrender position.

Minato observed the ramen shop while listening to Kenji; apparently Hagakure is pretty busy today. "Go on, I'm listening." He said. His eyes landed on one of the customers, a girl about his age with a ponytail haircut who's looking at Kenji with a get-back-here-dumbass look in her eyes.

"-like I said, chef promised me his-" Kenji's rant was cut off by Minato "Hey, who's that girl over there. Looks like she's got a thing for you." However his mind didn't say so _wonder if I can social link her?_ He thought.

"Hmm...? What are you...? Blabberin'... About..." Junpei followed Minato's gaze and licked his lips "Dude that's one tasty gal..."

"-, see that's a good- Hey! Are you guys even listening?" Kenji followed his friend's gaze. "Oh, you've saw her eh? Let's go then!" He dragged to the girl's table.

Seeing that the guys are coming in her direction, she decided to concentrate on eating her ramen.

"Hi there! I see you're looking at me, am I that handsome?" Junpei smirked at the thought; _damn this is just like that manga I read last night._

"You wish. Come on Kenji your ramen is getting cold" She said while savoring her ramen.

"Geez don't be so rude to him Rio, I heard he failed to pick up girls on a beach." Kenji smiled amusedly at the thought "Am I right Minato?"

"Damn straight Kenji." He replied "Name's Minato. Minato Arisato." He went for a handshake.

"Mmm... Nice to meet you. I'm Rio. Rio Iwasaki." Already finished her ramen, the girl now known as Rio accepted Minato's handshake.

Somehow, Minato looked a bit pissed, _Chariot, curse you Kaz,_ he thought with regret.

On the other side, Junpei looked like someone who'd been struck by a lightning. "Dude, how the hell did he know about Yakushima?" Junpei sneered at his dorm mate. "Don't blame me; Yukari spread the news to everyone at school." The wild card replied. "Hey chef, two bowls here!" He told the chef.

"Alright, Kenji! Grab me some nori!" The chef shouted at his 'assistant' from kitchen.

A light bulb appeared above Rio "Ah, you're the one everyone's been gossiped at school!"

Embarrassed of getting rejected for the only-god-know time, Junpei didn't respond Rio's statement any further. He sighed in sorrow.

"Coming!" Kenji practically ran to the kitchen. "Hey c'mon guys! We'll need some help!"

"No thanks, I'm here to eat ramen not serve ramen." Minato said taking his seat in front of Rio.

"Like I said before man, it's way outta my league." Junpei smirked, pervert style. "Besides, I'll keep your girl accompanied here. In case some pervert came picking on her." Junpai sat beside Minato.

"I'll do the accompanying part, in case you're the pervert who came picking on her."

"H-Hey I resent that!"

"Say, Iwasaki-san wasn't it?" The girl nodded in response. "How in the world you get acquainted with Kenji?" Apparently Minato can't keep his curiosity down.

"Since childhood," Rio turned his face to Kenji, who's accidentally spilled the soy sauce on floor. "Our mom's best friends." She opened a can of mad bull and drinks it.

"Cool... So you two already engaged since childhood?" Rio spilled out a questionable amount of mad bull to Junpei as the responsible questioner.

Their conversation flowed smoothly, with Junpei played his part as a comic relieve without any embarrassing mistakes.

* * *

Who Am I

* * *

"Good evening." Aigis greeted the two. "Did you know that Koromaru-san's persona, Cerberus is proficient in fire and darkness? Very fitting for the guardian of hell."

"Is that so? I wonder if I can use Hades as my persona..." Minato thought loudly while making his way upstairs.

"Ah hey there Ikutsuki-san! How're you doing?" Junpei greeted the chairman, ignoring Aigis' previous statement.

"I'm fine Iori-san. Besides I don't want to hear that your grades have fallen because you are spending too much time at Tartarus... There will be nothing I can do to help you. So, study hard and do your best in summer school."

Junpei's dropped his jaw; perhaps a clanking sound can be heard. "Junpei-san, I believe you are experiencing a 'jaw-dropping'."

The class clown responded to both statements "What. The. Hell." His answer is more like someone who saw his grandmother making out with a lion.

Junpei decided to retreat upstairs; there he saw Yukari, Fuuka, Minato, and Koromaru.

"Summer school, huh... What a pain." Yukari groaned.

Fuuka amused at her friend's opinion about summer school, as everyone had almost the same opinion. "Everyone hates summer school, but I think it's necessary. After we defeat the rest of the Shadows, we'll become ordinary high school students again... And if we fall behind in our studies, we'll be in big trouble later."

"Ah my sweet Fuuka-chan... Don't you see Yuka-tan here is becoming a slacker?" Junpei jumped in their conversation, throwing some coin into a vending machine.

"S-Sweet?" Suddenly, the floor became interesting for Fuuka, because she keep looking at it.

"Dumbass." Minato sighed.

"That's it! Junpei The Wise has a super duper incredible idea!" He punched the air, as if making a shocking statement. However her dorm mate's response is lowering the temperature.

"And what is it Junpei-sama?" Yukari smirked, decided to go along with Junpei's game.

"All I have to do is become a dog! Then, I won't have to go to summer school either!"

Minato supported Yukari's side in this war. "But then you won't get laid, well not by a human. And your life will consist of mate, feed, kill, mate, feed, kill, mate, feed, ki-"

"Woof! Woof! *pant* *pant*" Koromaru joining the interesting conversation, because his own species is on topic now.

A voice came out from nowhere "Koromaru-san said 'A dog's life isn't that bad'."

The voice came from behind Yukari, which she almost mistaken for a ghost. "Gah! Aigis you're scaring me!"

"I am sorry. I found it important to engage a conversation with everyone on S.E.E.S."

Minato warned the gynoid. "Aigis, if you want to talk with peoples, make it as natural as possible, do not mention S.E.E.S., shadow, persona, and dark hour from peoples outside S.E.E.S."

"Does that include Ken-san?"

"No. He's unofficially a part of S.E.E.S., for now."

"I comprehend."

A loud banging sound can be heard as the moon turned green and water turned into blood. Junpei spilled his mad bull the same way like Rio did back in Hagakure.

"Dammit. It's Dark Hour already?"

"It is. We should rest now, summer school's tomorrow right?"

"Urgh don't remind me Fuuka." Yukari slumped to her room upstairs with the girls. "Aigis, you're coming too. I don't wanna see you in Minato-kun's room every morning."

* * *

Who Am I

* * *

8/10/09

Morning

Fuuka walked downstairs, being the first to prepare for summer school gives her the chance to cook breakfast, which she completely refused thanks to her cooking 'skill'.

While waiting for everyone, she came across one Akihiko Sanada, running outside with a plain T-Shirt and boxer. "Oh hi there Fuuka-san!" He waved at her.

"LESS TALK DO MORE SANADA! I WANT YOU TO DO 4 LAPS ON BIKE AROUND IWATODAI AND GET YOUR LAZY ASS HERE IN 10 MINUTES!" A loud, almost glass-breaking voice shouted. However the tone completely changed after the voice's owner saw Fuuka.

"Ah, good morning. Yamagishi-san wasn't it?" Ulala Serizawa, Akihiko's 'tutor' and a fellow persona-user greeted her.

"Fuuka is fine, Ulala-san." She replied with a smile. "Anyway, how is Akihiko-senpai's 'study'?"

"Oh, his skills pretty good. Too bad he's still flying outside after a Twinkle Nebula."

"It can't be helped, Polydeuces' weakness is wind after all." Fuuka shook her head.

After a nice 15 minutes, everyone who's (forcefully) opted for summer school already gathered in lounge, treating Junpei's wound after his graceful fall from the stairs.

"Everyone, may I speak for a moment?" Mitsuru said, everyone's silence meant 'yes'.

"The transporter will be done on this late august. I want you to prepare your body and mental for the process." She seemed hesitated for a bit. "Due to certain circumstances, Aigis, Amada, and Koromaru is unable to join us for the transportation process."

"But why? They had a persona too right? Isn't that the primary requirement?" Fuuka looked down, imagining a worst scenario.

"Aigis and Koromaru's DNA didn't match with the transporter's requirement, if they did it anyway, the result will be death."

"Is that so? I understand."

"But how about Ken-kun? He's a human alright." Junpei said.

Mitsuru silenced for a sec. "Amada's DNA did match, but there is something with his persona."

"What's wrong with Nemesis?" Ken put on a calm face though deep inside he's damn upset.

"Did you ever think why there's no adult persona-user?" Hearing this statement, Minato gasped. He whispered something that's almost un-hearable "A-Age limit?" he whispered.

"Yes Arisato. There is an age limit for every persona-user, between 20-30 years old, we're unable to determine the exact age."

Akihiko lifted a right eyebrow, didn't believe the latest information. "How about Ulala-sensei? She's 30'ish and that twinkle nebula still hurt like hell." He grimaced remembering the pain.

Mitsuru think deeply, like she's trying to remember something. "That's true. But it seems a few persona-users have a different age limit than what we suggested."

She continued her 'speech'. "Like Amada for instance, since his age limit is between 15-20 years old."

Intrigued by this new information, Aigis made her assumption too. "I see. To compensate his age limit, Nemesis' strength is above regular persona-user."

Ken smiled weakly hearing all of this conversation. "I understand, so I'm unable to summon Nemesis in my high school year?"

Junpei decided to lighten up the mood. "Too bad eh? You can't brag about your persona to impress some girls." Oh that perverted smile of his.

"You're not better Junpei. Cause' you can't shoot yourself in front of a girl, she'll think you're too emo."

Glancing at the clock, Minato cut the conversation. "I see. Thanks for the info senpai." Minato nodded. "Let's go everyone! To summer school!"

* * *

Who Am I

* * *

8/31/09 _**(1)**_

Evening

"Alright everyone. This is the moment we've been waiting for." Mitsuru made her way toward the persona transporter.

The transporter lit up. But there are only six chambers, each labeled Empress, Emperor, Lovers, Fool, Magician, and Priestess.

"Arisato, you brought your strongest personas I suppose?" Mitsuru asked infear that Minato forgot to bring his strongest personae. "All's stored here senpai." Minato replied pointing at his temple.

She pulled a lever and all of the sudden, the persona transporter lit up.

"Will you do the honor Chairman?" Mitsuru gave Ikutsuki the authority to operate the Persona Transporter.

"Everyone, please enter the chamber from left when I call your name." Ikutsuki said from a microphone.

Ken sweatdropped "Does that microphone really necessary?" He asked.

"Who knows? This is Chairman we're talking about." Came the answer from Yukari.

"Mitsuru Kirijo." The chairman called her name. Without any words, Mitsuru entered the far right chamber.

"Kirijo-san, I mean your left, not my left. Your chamber is Empress. Next, Akihiko Sanada..."

Everyone is standing inside their respective chambers _**(2)**_. With a single button, the doors closed automatically.

"Now, let's see what Arisato-san has in store for you..." Ikutsuki scrolled through various personas with their respective arcana and skills shown below the picture.

"Hmm... Ah. This one is pretty good. Okay get ready peoples. Your persona is ready in stock." _At last! _Junpei thought _He'd been looking through those pictures for hours!_

Ikutsuki pushed the green button and pushed back the lever from before. One could see a glint of awe, happiness, proud, and... Envy?

"Now, this may be hurt for a bit. I set the transporter in 50% after all."

The transporter let out some irritating noise like it's about to explode any time, it began to shake violently.

"What the-? Dammit I can't move!" Akihiko tried to free himself from his chamber.

The panels above their chambers blinking in an unknown pace, S.E.E.S. screamed in agony, pain, and some other unnamed feeling. Koromaru whimpered seeing his teammate in horrid pain.

"Crap. I'm not married yet!" Junpei shouted with all of his might before he fell unconscious. "Urgh. Dammit." His 'last' word didn't help a bit.

"Iori! What are you doing chairman!?" One Kirijo glared at the chairman.

"Relax; this will only last for a while. You power will be significantly increased this way." Ikutsuki focused his attention back to the transporter's monitor.

He smiled. "Although this will make all of you more powerful!" Ikutsuki raised the transporter to 100%.

The persona-users screamed begging for Ikutsuki to stop the machine.

"I'm sorry. But this is for your own go-" Ikutsuki's apology was cut as transporter (along with the chambers) engulfed in a binding white light, and it exploded.

* * *

Who Am I

* * *

?/?/?

?

"Urgh damn that hurt like hell. Perhaps I should skip school tomorrow." Minato rubbed the back of his head, oblivious that he's in the Velvet Room.

"Welcome my boy. It's been certainly a while since I summoned you within your dream..." An old man with some long nose said.

"Ah." Minato recognized that voice, and of course along with his trademark long nose as Igor, the proprietor of Velvet Room and the one handling personae fusion. "Igor." He nodded his head.

Igor however, found his current guest's behavior quite amusing, proven by a deep laugh.

"Minato-san, there is an important matter we wish to speak about." Igor's trustful assistant, Elizabeth said.

"Indeed." Igor regained his composure. "Is seems that a friend of yours has interfered with out worldly business." Minato nodded, remembering Mitsuru and persona transporter. "Considering your current situation-" For some reason, Igor is trembling "Master Philemon has decided to break our contract."

"Master... Philemon?"

"Yes. Master Philemon is the one who gave Igor his authority in Velvet Room." Elizabeth replied somberly. "Since our contract has been severed, you are prohibited to enter the Velvet Room."

As if on a cue, a lightning sound crashed in Velvet Room, worsening the situation.

Igor lifted his hand up, the contract Minato has signed back then appeared in Igor's open hand. "You will not need this anymore." He crumpled the contract, as it dissolved into a smoke.

Igor begin to speak again. "Minato, this is the least I can do for you." From his hand, Igor revealed a deck of card. _Is that a tarot deck? _Minato thought. "Do you believe in fortune telling?" He chuckled while shuffling the deck.

Ending his shuffle, the deck disappeared and three cards floating before them, both sides bearing the face-down side of an arcana card.

"The card in your left represents your past. Fufufu... Let's see..." The mentioned card's face-down side transformed into a picture of a smiling sun-shaped face.

"Fufufu... The upright sun symbolizes happiness, joy, energy, optimism, and accomplishment. I assume you have done well with your social life?" Minato responded with a nod, since he's too shocked with this sudden turn of events.

"Now let's see what's next." The middle card transformed into a picture of a balance made from a sword, hanging onto a chain. The background is red on the left side, and white on the right side. However, the card is reversed.

"The middle represents your present. Justice in a reverse position indicates false accusations, injustice, and lack of balance." Igor shook his head. "Please keep that in mind, since this will be the last time you visit the Velvet Room."

"The last card represents your future. Shall we?" The last card transformed into a picture of a lantern, with an eye below it.

"I see you have the hermit arcana, in upright position. This is quite interesting..."

Elizabeth, who's quite since Igor shuffled the deck, spoke. "Minato-san, the upright hermit can be interpreted as a shift in perception such as from youth to middle age, spiritual awakening, and reconsideration"

"I see... How accurate is your fortune telling? If I may ask." For some reason, Minato's still unsure about Igor's prophecy.

"It depends, do you believe it, or not?" Igor let out an amused laugh. "That is the least I can do to assist you in you journey. Now, goodbye Minato, your friends are waiting for you..." Minato felt like being tossed into a hurricane, as he'd been forcefully kicked out Velvet Room, thanks to Kirijo Group's persona transporter.

* * *

Who Am I

* * *

A loud alarm sound can be heard as sun shined brightly, Minato covered his eyes with his hands. Strangely, he woke up in his room.

However, everyone's alarm clock is set at the same time, which means they woke up at the same time too.

A loud, girly scream can be heard from Junpei's room, Akihiko whose room is across him immediately kicked out Junpei's door. "H-Huh? Fuuka? What're you doing in Junpei's room?" In Junpei's room, is Fuuka looking at the mirror with a frightened face. Akihiko, realized that his voice is a bit different took a look at Junpei's mirror, only to find Mitsuru staring back at him from the mirror.

"What's going on here?" Minato entered Junpei's room. "Mitsuru-senpai? Fuuka? What're you doing here?" They both pointed at the mirror while covering their eyes. Prompting Minato to look at the mirror, instead of his usual bored face, he found himself face to face with Yukari, as if he'd been turned into Yukari.

Realizing what's going on, the three of them screamed the same thing. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

A manly scream can be heard from the third floor, making the three 'girls' to run upstairs. There tey saw the door to Yukari's room wide open, 'Fuuka' decided to peek in.

Inside Yukari's room on the other side, were Junpei, Akihiko, and Minato with a face that said 'what the hell is going on' like happened on second floor.

"Err... Is that you inside my body Fuuka?" 'Fuuka' asked with shock.

"J-Junpei-kun? Is that you?" 'Mitsuru' and 'Yukari' arrived at Yukari's room, both terrified.

In his room, the chairman sighed as he heard many scream. "This will be interesting. Fufufu..." One could see his eyes turned yellow for a second.

* * *

Who Am I

* * *

**_(1) :p I fast-forwarded the story._**

**_(2) you know who's in which right? remember that since it's pretty important !_**

_See how sick I am? Next chapter will reveal their new personas._

_At last! Now I can sleep peacefully while searching for inspiration !_


End file.
